


Slip of the Tongue

by chaosminion



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Yuuri, M/M, Pet Names, Power Play, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub!Victor, Victor is a good boy, Victor loves being ordered around, Yuuri discovers what it means to be a dom, bottom!Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9137470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosminion/pseuds/chaosminion
Summary: Quite by accident, Yuuri discovers that his big beefcake Russian boyfriend is a thirsty sub who likes doing what he is told and being praised. Yuuri isn't quite sure what to do about it until he does some research...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Wow, so I wrote this for a mutual on tumblr, and we both agreed that we needed more Sub!Victor in our lives. The boy has 'sub' written all over him, come on.

It all started with a slip of the tongue. 

At least, that’s what Yuuri thought it was when he blindly handed his empty coffee mug in Victor’s general direction and said “Take this to the sink.” 

He hadn’t meant it to sound demanding or anything, and a second later Yuuri realized just what he had said, and a sense of shame washed over him. Victor wasn’t a dog he could order around! Victor was special and amazing, someone he didn’t deserve, and _Yuuri needed to apologize right now_!

But before he had even turned his head to modify his request, Victor had lighted up with delight and took the mug with a sparkly “Yes, sir!”

Yes... sir?

That was odd. 

Yuuri watched, bemused, as his giant of a boyfriend took the mug, handling it like it was made of crystal, and danced to the kitchen, washing it thoroughly before drying it with a towel and setting it reverently in the cupboard. 

That was _really_ odd. 

Victor bounced back onto the couch next to Yuuri’s laptop, his light eyes shining, as if he had done a good job and was looking for praise. “Anything else I can do for you, Yuuri?”

The ‘sir’ must have been an accident...

“Uhh.... um- no? Nothing... Th-thank you, Victor.” Yuuri buried his face behind his computer, feeling a mixture of confused emotions.

He liked the way Victor said ‘sir’... 

Beside him on the couch, Victor snuggled down, placing his head on Yuuri’s knee while his arm hung off of the side to pet at Makkachin’s ears, the wheels inside the Russian’s head were turning, turning, turning.

It happened again just a few days later. Yuuri had arrived in the apartment, breathless from the cold, and had dumped his winter clothes on the floor like it was his habit, so he could hurry to the heater and brush off the snow in his hair. 

“Oh, Yuuri!” came Victor’s voice, in his sing-song manner. “You are chilled to the bone! Get warm, and I will bring you something.”

Yuuri was certainly spoiled, and he called out unthinkingly. “Bring me hot chocolate! With double the marshmallows!” 

“Ooooh, yes Sir!” Victor said from the kitchen, sounding delighted once more. “Right away!”

Yuuri nearly choked. Again? Was this another slip up? Would this continue? Yuuri couldn’t let it continue! Victor must think him a demanding beast! He couldn’t let Victor think that he would order him around like a task master. He didn’t want to be that kind of boyfriend!

When Victor arrived by the heater with a tray that held a dog mug with steam rising from it, Yuuri scowled and tugged his lover down to the floor with him. 

“Ooh~ so demanding, Yuuri!” Victor laughed, but it wasn’t funny to Yuuri. 

“L-listen, Victor,” Yuuri said, groping for words that could explain himself. “I’m sorry for... for ordering instead of asking. That is not acceptable, and I apologize. I’ll work harder on being polite, ok?”

Victor blinked, his laughter gone for the moment, before a sly and gentle smile slid onto his face. “Oh? Do you hear me complaining?”

Yuuri felt his mouth drop open. “No? B-but... shouldn’t you be?” None of this made sense. 

Victor fondly shook his head, placing the tips of his fingers to his lips. Yuuri remembered licking those fingers. “Oh, my innocent Katsudon. If I did not want to do what you tell me, I would not do it.”

Yuuri spluttered, stuttering in confusion. “B-but... I shouldn’t! I mean! You’re not a servant or... or a _slave_ or-”

Was it his imagination, or did Victor take a deep breath and shift a little bit?

“Yuuri, baby, listen...” Victor caught Yuuri’s head in his hands, forcing the other to be still while their faces got really close. “I want to.”

“But.... why?” Yuuri whispered. 

“Ah uh, can’t tell. I want you to figure it out yourself, little piggy.” With that cryptic message, Victor kissed his brow and got up from the floor. “Now, what do you say when I bring you a drink?”

Yuuri drew a blank, still trying to catch up. “Oh, um... Thank you. It’s delicious!”

Victor beamed, then sauntered off to clean the front area and put up Yuuri’s coat. 

While watching him clean, the tall silver haired Russian on his knees to mop up the melted snow, Yuuri was struck with a revelation. Calling him Sir... doing as he was ordered... cleaning up in a laborious way that wasn’t intended to make the job easier but to show how submissive he was...

A hot spike of lust shot through Yuuri, but it was so sudden it threw him into a mild panic. Grabbing his computer and his mug, Yuuri rushed off to the bathroom and locked the door, huffing as he tried to catch his breath. 

What kind of a person was he???

Victor smiled as he saw his boyfriend leave, winking secretively to Makkachin. “Ah... I think he has figured it out. Good, because my knees are getting sore from bending like this. How do the Japanese do it?”

Yuuri researched like mad crazy, pulling up articles and reading threads about ‘Sirs’ and ‘Littles’, and the proper boundaries that a healthy couple put into place so the power would not be unbalanced. There was so much he couldn’t absorb it all, but he learned enough to have an idea of what to do. 

The more he fell down the rabbit hole, the more Yuuri realized this explained _everything_. If Victor wanted this... and he said that he did... then Yuuri would be a terrible boyfriend to deny him. 

Yuuri waited a week. Both to work up his nerve, and also to make it a complete surprise for Victor. They had both walked home together from an exhausting practice session at the rink, and when they had shucked off their coats and hung them up, Yuuri collapsed on the couch in an exaggerated manner and stuck one foot out in the air. 

“Take my boots off, Victor,” he said, hoping there was enough confidence in his voice to smother his nervousness. 

Victor’s breath hitched behind him. This was it... Victor was going to yell at him for being such a bastard and presuming that he could just order him around. It was over. Yuuri had misjudged everything. 

Then _wonder of fucking wonders_ , the man knelt in front of Yuuri, meeting Yuuri’s eyes with a gaze so full of love that Yuuri felt like he was melting. 

“Yes, Sir,” Victor replied, unlacing Yuuri’s boots without a word of resistance. 

Yuuri watched, stunned, holding back a deep stirring in his core as Victor carefully worked each boot off, then placed them perfectly together next to the heater. The socks he peeled away, too, then placed warm house slippers on Yuuri’s feet, making sure he would not be cold. 

When he was finished, Victor was about to stand, but Yuuri leaned forward, placing his hand on top of Victor’s crown like he would pet Makkachin. 

“Good boy,” he said, praying that Victor could hear the wonder and delight that Yuuri felt. 

That shocked the Russian, who gaped at Yuuri for a moment before his eyes light up and his cheeks flushed. Then Yuuri found himself with his arms full of a happy boyfriend, and they snuggled and nuzzled on the couch, with Victor nuzzling against his cheek. 

“Did- did I do it right?” Yuuri asked, before finding his mouth occupied by Victor’s lips. 

“You clever boy....” Victor purred, slipping his hands beneath Yuuri’s shirt and pressed against his stomach. “I like the praise.”

“You do?”

“Yes! Praise me all the time, Yuuri!”

Yuuri started to laugh, shaking them both with his mirth. “A-alright! But you have to tell me when I step out of line, ok? Or if I say something that you don’t like. So long as... as we both know what is happening....”

“Will you fuck me now?” 

Yuuri found himself choking on air once again. “ _What??_ ”

Victor leaned in again, his eyes bright. “For being a good boy? Will you reward me?”

Something clicked in his head, and Yuuri’s eyes darkened. “Only the best boys get fucked, pet. You were so good, but can you show Sir how well you behave?”

Victor whined, biting onto his lower lip. “I... I will be good for Sir.”

“Call yourself ‘Victor’.”

His boyfriend flushed a deeper shade of red that was very becoming. “V-Victor can be very good, Sir.”

Yuuri brushed his thumb along Victor’s lip, then gently pushed him off. “Good. Then you can kneel here at my feet while I finish this cup of cocoa.”

Victor eagerly obeyed, never taking his eyes off of Yuuri while he calmly sipped at his drink and watched a few videos on his computer. Once in a while Yuuri would pet Victor’s head, and dip a finger into the cocoa for Victor to suck clean. 

Neither of them could take it for very long, as it turned out. Yuuri bent to place a kiss on Victor’s upturned mouth and placed his computer aside. Standing was difficult with the bulging hardon in his pants. 

“G-go into the bedroom and undress, pet. I want you on your knees for your reward.”

Yuuri nearly chuckled with how hot and bothered Victor looked, and the sounds of undressing came from their shared bedroom. Yuuri undressed in the living room, carefully folding his clothes, taking his time so Victor would be ready. 

And he was. Oh, Yuuri had the perfect view of a pale, perky ass, in the air and waiting for him. Even from this angle Yuuri could see that Victor was hard, and the thought just boosted his ego. 

“Is... is this good, Sir?”

Yuuri realized he had been standing there too long, and by the sound of Victor’s breathless question, he was _desperate_.  

“Perfect,” Yuuri hummed, coming behind and brushing his hands along the backside. “Such a perfect pet... and all mine.”

Victor moaned at the touch and the words, biting onto the bed spread while Yuuri prepped him. He had been so worried that if his true nature was revealed that Yuuri would reject him. He should have known that the man he chose would be so accepting and loving and would give Victor everything he ever wanted. 

They both groaned when Yuuri was fully sheathed inside Victor, and Yuuri wasted no time in rocking the bed with his thrusts. 

“I should... buy you a collar.... for your birthday...”

“Yes!” Victor whined, pushing back on the cock that speared him. 

“Write my name on it.... so you know you belong to me.”

“Please, Sir!” 

“You’ll look so pretty... with a leash, begging me to fill you up... Oh fuck, Victor, you’re such a _good boy_!”

Victor lost it, clenching on Yuuri’s cock while he came, nearly drooling from his wide opened cries. Yuuri lasted longer, of fucking course, turning Victor over onto his back and kissing him soundly while he fucked him again until he spilled. 

They lay tangled together for a while, both of them heaving and sated. Yuuri combed his fingers through the silver hair, rubbing Victor’s back and holding him while they both came down from the incredible high. 

“That was...” Yuuri started. 

“Wonderful!” Victory gushed, pulling Yuuri down by the neck for another kiss. “You’re the _best_ , Yuuri! I love you so much!”

Yuuri gave a breathless laugh, rubbing his nose along side of Victor’s, practically glowing with happiness. “I’m glad you liked it.”

“Will I really get a collar?”

“Do you want one?”

“You promised!” Victor said, turning his eyes into pools of patheticness. 

A wicked thought entered into Yuuri’s mind, and he smiled. “Alright, I’ll get you the prettiest collar, just for you. But you have to _earn_ it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri on Ice murdered me, ok? I am writing this from my grave.


End file.
